Record Labels (Complete Wiki)
Record Labels (Complete Wiki) is the complete collection of Wiki pages from this site, featuring bootleg and minor records labels that are Duran Duran and band related. 747 755 ABC Radio International ABC Rock Radio Network ABC Watermark Aces High Records Advance Sound Production Co. Ltd AFRTS Akurama V Albatros Digital The Album Network Aliance Imaging All of Us AMA AMCOS-SW Andywickett Production Anonymous Records Aquarius ARSound Art AS Atlantic Records Audio Master Records Аудио-Лэнд Backstage Baktabak BBC Transcription Services Beech Marten Records Big Bang Big Bang Beat Ltd Big Beat Records Big Car Big Head Sesh Records Big Music Big Thumb Records Billboard Black Cat Records Blackboard Blaze Music Borders B-STAR Music CB CBS Radio Car Music CD-4 Chelsea Records Chrome Dreams Clayton Webster Corporation Coca-Cola Cold Turkey Records Confortable Contessa Coqueiro Verde Counterfeit Crime Crow Productions C.S. Dance Floor Music Dark Image Productions DD Fan Club DD Productions De Luxe Collection Death Records Recordings Deck Note Music Dial Global Digital Digital Records D.I.R. Broadcasting Corp. Direct Music DiscoMadness DJ's Club DMC 60 New Waves DMC Records DMD Dream Sound Studio Drum Trader Duran's Fan Club Paris Duraniumfromvienna ED Records Ltd Ego Record Ejectthetape Empire Energy Records Entertainment Supplies Euro Star Eurostar Entertainment E/Vision Records Falcon Music Fare Feico Fonoteka Foot Print Fresh Music Furyo Records Garra Mediacorp GD Records Gema GL Records Glory The Godfatherecords Godtechs Records Golden Collection Golden Lion Golden Stars Grapefruit Green Mono Music Studio Hawk HDTV Ready Hins Collection Hip-Hop Records Hits Post Modern Syndrome Home Collection Hot Rocks Ice Records Immortal Clips Inner View International Pop Jakarta Japan Network Supply JNJ Studios K. B. Radio Corp Kam Loon & Mig King Biscuit Records King's Kiss The Stone Laser Music Cassette Le Bon Ton Records Lighthouse Live Storm London Wavelength Lord LW Editora M Machinegun Matrix Max MC Midem Records Midnight Beat MM Moho Uehmp Monada Rec. MP3 Music Collection MP3 Service MpegCD.ru Music Box Records Music Star Musicals Musicbox Mute Records Mutual Broadcasting System, Inc. Neonella Neurotic Baby NFK NSBA Productions, Inc. nuno_45 Omega Productions On Stage On Stage Records The Orchard Orlake Pack Music Pan Audio Panda Music Pegasus Records Perina Pernusa [Belgium|[PIAS Belgium]] [Recordings|[PIAS Recordings]] Pirates For Life Planet-X Pluto Records PMT PolyStar Pop Premiere-Atlantic Pacific Prince PROF Records Project Zip Radio International Radio Ventures Red Phantom Reflex Music GMBH RGM RKO Radio Networks Robespierre Rock Solid Records Romanduran Rottweiler RPM Rubin Santa Claus SBP S.D.R. Records Sing Blue Silver Records Skanger Sound Experience Sound Plus The Source SP Music Specialist Recording SRecords Star Star Mark Star Music Star Records Star Track Super Tape Takt Music Talkies Team Telarc Digital Telemedia Telstar Ten That's Life Thomsun Original Thumbs Up Records TM Century Tom Zo Top Records Tornado Tornado Records Trans World Entertainment Tree Records Tshaw Yang Records Turbo Umbrella Records Unifaun Records United United Stations United Stations Radio Networks Universo Cultural Unknown Labels Vegueta VideoArts Music Vintage Masters Voodoo Records VZ Multimídia Ltda Warner Music Japan Inc. Watts West Star Music Westwood One WFR Records Whippet XAE Category:Record labels